M'gann and the Boys
by RiverFawn
Summary: Have you read those stories about Dick, Roy and Wally? This is that, but with a twist! One day at Mount Justice, Robin, Wally, and Red Arrow invite Miss Martian into their band. Megan becomes a singer in the band, as well as a sister to the boys! Let the humor, angst, and family scenes begin! Vote for your favorite pairings and band names. Chapter 2 is way better than chapter 1 :)
1. Asterous Beginnings

**Hey guys! So, in this AU, Wally can play the drums, Dick can play the keyboard, Roy can play electric and acoustic guitar and M'gann can play the violin. Also, everyone on the Team knows Robin's identity, M'gann will never brain-blast people or read their minds without permission and Roy was always on the team. And he is not a clone.**

Wally, Roy and Dick were just lounging around in Mount Justice when M'gann walked in the room. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi Megs."

Roy nodded to her. "Where are the others?"

M'gann rubbed her arm. "On a mission." She tucked a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.

They just sat there in silence for a while, until Dick had an idea. He turned his head to look at Wally and Roy, and they had a silent conversation.

Dick inclined his head towards M'gann, then opened and closed his mouth. Translation: _Let's invite her to join our band. We do need a female singer._

Roy flicked his hand across his shoulder, as if flicking his non-existent long hair back, and flexed his muscles. _But letting a girl in would ruin our manly image._

Dick rolled his eyes and nodded to Wally jokingly. _Even if she didn't join, we wouldn't have a "manly image." *coughcoughWallycough*_

Wally crossed his arms and pouted. _I resent that._

Roy nodded, a thoughtful look in his eyes, and tapped his heart with two fingers. _I guess you're right. Besides, we can't sing duets, because if we sing a love song duet with two of us, people would start thinking...stuff._

The three boys shivered, and then noticed that M'gann looked very confused. Roy coughed awkwardly.

Dick turned to M'gann. "Soo... can you sing?" M'gann stared at her friends curiously, but Wally just grinned. "Well..."

~~~nyanbreaklinenyan~~~

Kaldur, Artemis, Conner and Zatanna walked into Mount Justice in a bored manner, as their mission had just been to observe and leave, and Kaldur had insisted that they follow their orders.

Conner frowned suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Not all of us have super-hearing."

Conner kept walking closer to the sound, the rest of the team trailing behind. "It sounds like...music."

As they got closer, Artemis drew back her bow and Kaldur got his water-bearers out. But when they got to the room, they were pleasantly surprised.

Dick nodded. "Just one more practice, and then we're done. Okay Wally, give us the beat!" Wally obeyed, and Roy strummed several chords on the guitar. Dick drew near the microphone.

"I know that I messed up a few times, or what you wanna call it. I know if I fell down you'd change the way that I saw it." The team smiled. They had heard their youngest sing before, but it seemed even more amazing each time.

Then M'gann stepped up to her own mike. "I put it on the line for this time only."

Her voice was rich and powerful, but sweet and melodic all at the same time. It had a gentle warmth to it.

"Is that what you really want?" Wally, Roy, Dick and M'gann sang in harmony.

Outside, the other four were gaping. Artemis turned to Conner, shocked. "Did you know she could sing that well?" she hissed.

"No!" he whispered back, equally dazed.

"That gun is loaded," the quartet sang.

Then M'gann began her verse.

"I've seen it all before, you back out, and everything's changing. I needed something more, you stepped out, so what are you chasing?" She faltered a little on the last note, glancing towards the door, while her bandmates looked at her curiously.

Wally spoke first. "What is it, beautiful?"

"Th-the others are outside listening to us," she replied.

On the other side of the door, the four were panicking. "What do we do, what do we do?!" Zatanna gasped, panicked.

The door swung open, revealing an annoyed Roy. "You interrupted our practice," he hissed. Conner's blue eyes met M'gann's amber ones, and both of them flushed light pink.

Roy decided to take out his annoyance on the first person he saw, who just happened to be Kaldur. The Atlantean fidgeted uncomfortably under the archer's glare.

"Y-your singing is good," a guilty Zatanna stuttered to M'gann, causing her to blush harder.

Artemis ignored her flustered teammates, instead grinning at the band. "So, what's your band name?"

Dick grinned, showing his dazzlingly white teeth. "The Asterous...somethings..."

Roy groaned and Artemis facepalmed. "Di-ick..."

"What?"

Everyone laughed.

**So...how'd you like the first chapter? Yes, I posted it first on The Strange Tales of Three Teenage Heroes, but this one is the actual story and has additional details and parts. If you could give me a band name in your review, it would be greatly appreciated. :) But if you do, then before the twentieth, please ;) **


	2. Fights and Comfort

**Hey, so you guys can vote now! BlueReader has provided 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Randomkitty101 owns 6. As with TSToTTH, just write the number in your review.**

**EDIT: I have created a poll on my profile for the band names. Thank you to randomkitty101 for suggesting it.**

**Low Voltage**

**Break Down**

**Dare**

**Zero Questions**

**Aster**

**Turbed Teens**

**Asterous Somethings**

**Obsidian Skyfall**

**Feeling the Aster**

**Quirky Quartet**

**So, please vote! Also, if you want, you can tell me what pairings you would like to see. Without further ado, chapter two!**

"You're always so secretive!" shouted 15 year old Wally West.

"_You're_ always so _stubborn_!" 13 year old Dick Grayson shot back.

"You told us to just _stay _there while you got something, and was all suspicious when you got back! What secrets have you been keeping from the team?"

"For your information, those were _secret files _Batman ordered me to get! And _you_ insisted on following me to where I was going, jeopardizing the mission _and _our lives!"

As the boys yelled at each other, M'gann and Roy winced from the room next door. This was only their third official band practice, and the two younger boys had already had a fight.

Bruce Wayne, John Jones and Oliver Queen had chipped in a share of money to buy them a house.

Yeah. A freakin' house, with six bedrooms, four bathrooms and a Jacuzzi. It was near Mount Justice, and the mentors of the band had bought it after the incident with the Reds. Besides, the others didn't want/need it. Artemis had her own home to go to, to take care of her mom, Kaldur had Atlantis, Zatanna didn't want to be in a "noisy house full of messy males", and Conner-well, Clark and Ma and Pa Kent accepted him and were eager to have him live there. But Conner came a lot.

Wally stormed out, and the sound of his door slamming following shortly after.

Roy and M'gann looked at each other, and the archer nodded. "You comfort Dick, I'll take Wally."

M'gann gently and tentatively opened the door and slowly walked towards the shaking boy on the ground with his face buried in his hands.

"Dick?" When there was no answer, she knelt down and pulled him into her lap (he was small for his age). "Dickie..." she crooned gently, rocking him back and forth. Eventually, the sobs stopped and Dick sniffled, burying his face into Miss Martian's shirt. She stroked his raven hair. "Now little one, tell your big sister what's wrong."

"Wally and I were fighting," came the muffled reply.

M'gann struggled to hide a small smile. "I know, but what were you fighting about?"

"Remember the mission yesterday? Wally was blaming me for everything that went wrong, but," Dick lifted his head up, angrily wiping the tears from his face, "it wasn't my fault! Wally was the one who rushed in, b-but he was blaming me! It's not fair!" Dick wailed, sobbing into M'gann's arm.

M'gann looked sympathetically at the small figure on her lap. "You know, when I was little, my mother told me stories," she began, "and there was one that sounded just like what's happening now. Want me to tell it to you?" Dick nodded.

"Okay, so, once upon a time, there was a pack of... well, they're creatures on Mars that look like jaguars. They hunt in small packs." M'gann smiled nostalgically. "I remember, A'lann and I used to chase...anyways, that's a story for another time. So, one day, they were hunting a large animal, and two of the jaguars took different formations. The animal got away, and the two creatures blamed each other. They stormed off, separating the pack into two groups. But it proved to be too difficult to hunt without the other's ideas, and a lot of them starved to death." M'gann paused.

Dick, who had been listening attentively, blinked. "And then what happened?"

M'gann smiled kindly. "That's for you to find out."

Suddenly, Wally ran into the room and embraced Dick, who hugged him back. Both boys sobbed apologies while Roy walked in, grinning at M'gann, who stood up, walked over, and high-fived him.

"You told him the story?" Roy whispered.

M'gann nodded. "You?"

Roy nodded. "It was very effective when you told me after a fight with Artemis. There's one thing I still don't understand, though."

M'gann tore her gaze away from the two younger boys. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Why is a Martian children's tale so good for repairing relationships?"

The female Martian smiled mysteriously. "That's for you to find out." And she walked out of the room.

Roy stared after her and then shook his head. "Girls. So cryptic." He muttered, and walked off to his own bedroom.

**Oh my gosh. This just...flowed. I didn't even think of doing this.**

**Well, good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
